A fotó
by timko77
Summary: Szösszenet. Néha ha írhatnékom van, de nincs ötlet, akkor jön az 5 szavas történet. Amerika és Anglia rövidke délutánja. Picike yaoi, tényleg minimális.


Iggym szavai (amiket fel kell használnom): tücsök, hideg, lélegzet, arany, puha.

Arthur Kirkland egyre inkább csak saját lélegzetét hallotta a rá nehezedő csend miatt. Nem volt magányos, nem volt szomorú, mégcsak nem is elkeseredett. Egyszerűen csak figyelt. Figyelte szerelmét, amint az egy ritka hobbijának él: a fotózásnak. Egy kedves kis réten voltak, távol a civilizációtól. Alfred ezt a barátságos helyet választotta, a naplemente nyújtotta fényekkel fűszerezve. Minden apróságban megtalálta a szépet. Most éppen egy apró szikladarabot fotózott, a vérnarancs szinű nappal a háttérben. Játszadozott az optikával és a fényekkel legújabb fényképezőgépn, mikor hirtelen egy kíváncsi tücsök ugrott rá Alfred kiszemelt sziklájára. Lélegzete elállt, de azonnal élt a lehetőséggel és egy tökéletes beállítás után kattintott gépével. Örülhetett szerencséjének, mert másodpercekkel később a tücsök továbbállt. Az amerikai elégedett fejjel pattant vissza kedvese mellé és vidáman mutatta meg a legutolsó képet. Gyönyörű, meleg színekben gazdag kép, melyben egy hívatlan vendég pózol.

- Csodálatos kép – dícsérte Arthur – látom ebben a tevékenységben is lappang benned valami tehetség.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott felpörögve.

- És meddig szeretnél itt maradni?

- Még pár képet szeretnék a legutolsó napsugarakkal, de ha unod...

- Jaj, nem, dehogy! Azért jöttünk ide, hogy fotózzál, és igazán csodaszép ez a környezet, ideális képekhez.

A brit kedvesen bátorította szerelmét, de az még közelebb kuporodott mellé és megérintette kicsiny kezét. Hideg volt, jéghideg.

- Arthur, de hisz te fázol!

- Óh, tényleg? Már nem is figyeltem erre...

- Hogy nem? És miért nem szóltál?

- Mert... olyan elbűvölő voltál. Úgy néztél azokra a kövekre, falevelekre, virágokra, mint valamilyen élő dolgokra. Ezekben az egyszerű, élettelen tárgyakban megláttad az élőt. Elképesztő, hogy egy olyan hatalmas ember, mint te ilyen érzékeny is tud lenni.

- Hát ez... ez igazán jól esett. De tudod, ettől te sem vagy különb. Te is meglátod bennem azokat a jó tulajdonságokat, amikről énmagam sosem jönnék rá.

- Jaj, Alfie, annyira alábecsülőd magad!

- Én csak egy Hero vagyok, fontosabbak számomra mások gondjai, érzelmei, kívánságai, mint saját magamé.

Amint a mondatát befejezte, lekapta magáról sötétbarna kabátját, amely szinte már testrészévé vált, és a brit vállára terítette. Szorosan, de óvatosan magához ölelte egyik kezével, a másikkal pedig Arthur megfagyott kézfejeit dörzsölte, hogy azok felmelegedjenek. A kabátján kívül még csak egy poló fedte felsőtestét, amit a brit rögtön kiszúrt.

- Alfie, ne csináld, így meg fogsz fázni! – ellenkezett és le akarta venni magáról kedvese kabátját.

- Amint mondtam, fontosabbak számomra mások gondjai, a Tiéd pedig a legfontosabb! Én bírom a hideget, szóval ne aggódj!

- Hát jól van... köszönöm szépen.

- Igazán nincs mit.

Arthur is megölelte Alfredet, testéből áradó melegség szinte felolvasztotta megfagyott bőrét. Alfred finoman beletúrt a brit arany színű hajába, melynek olyan tapintása volt, mint a kasmírnak.

- Milyen puha a hajad! – dícsérte kedvesét a fiatalember.

- Biztos mert ma mostam hajad. – válaszolta kicsit cinikusan – De köszönöm a bókot. Én is tudok mondani valamit, ami kellemesen puha és lágy.

- Óh, tényleg? És mi az? – kíváncsiskodott Alfie.

A gentleman gyengéden végigsimitott mutatóujjával az amerikai ajkain és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Ezek a fantasztikusan jól csókoló ajkak – válaszolta Arthur.

Amerika picit elvörösödött miközben közelebb hajolt Angliához és érzéki csókot lehelt ajkaira. Átadták magukat a csók örömének, mikor Anglia egy kattintásra lett figyelmes. Félrepillantott és látta, hogy Amerika a gépet tartotta a kezében. Azonnal megnézte, hogy mit művelt, és döbbenten szemezett a jól sikerült képpel: arcuk fele, a szemükig látszott, ajkuk összeforrva, álluk alatt pedig az utolsó, erőteljes napsugarak tündököltek.

- Mondtam, hogy akarok egy képet az utolsó napsugarakkal.

- Te nem vagy normális! – mosolygott Arthur.


End file.
